


A word...

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: The translated version of "Auf ein Wort".First part:The reunion.The night of nights.The break up?





	A word...

A ship lay in the harbour - lively activities.  
Rialto was a petite little town, but all the water and the beautiful vineyards gave a special flair.  
It was a commercial ship, but some travellers with baggage were also on board. People waved on the shore.  
Fae Mandeville was standing with her coachman in the crowd. She glared up at the rail, hoping to see him.  
And there he was. Fae was shocked, but she didn't want to show it, so she smiled and waved like crazy! The passengers left the ship. A man, heavily packed, hopped aboard and headed for Lady Mandeville.  
"Rodolfo, please…" Fae said to her coachman and he hurried to help the man, who was coming closer.  
Rodolfo took the man's duffel bag from his back and the big suitcase from his right hand. Rodolfo bowed and David said 'thank you, how kind of you!'. Fae ran to her brother and hugged him so hard that it really hurts. She began to sob and buried her face on her brother's shoulder. David held his sister and tears were running down his cheeks as well.  
"Look at you, little brother!" said Lady Mandeville, holding the man at arm's length.   
"You are so thin, but you let your hair grow again - fine fine..." Fae looked David into the face. David said nothing, but looked good-naturedly and encouragingly into his sister's eyes. Fae knew this glare so well: David did not talk much as a child but he could say everything with just one look!  
Rodolfo came back with the remark that the carriage was ready for departure.

It was a wonderful day. The birds flew in the azure sky. The scent of flowers was in the air. It was warm and the people on the way smiled. That's how David knew Antiva. Beautiful landscape - friendly people. How happy he was for his brother-in-law. Rosco was a simple and friendly man. More a farmer than a Lord. And he was kind to David's sister!  
The carriage ride did not last long and they reached the Mandeville winery soon.

"Where is Rosco, how is he doing?" David asked his sister as they walked to the house.   
Fae replied: “He's showing someone the new grape variety, it's just starting to grow and can not be harvested yet and we do not have a name yet."   
"Oh, how wonderful, possibly a prospective customer?!" David was happy for his sister.   
"A prospective customer.... yes, quite right!" Fae smiled.

They drank tea and ate some fruits. David noticed that his sister kept staring at his missing arm.  
"Would you like to ask me something, Fae?" David asked gently.  
Fae looked at him petrified. He had noticed her questioning looks. Fae said nothing and looked into her cup of tea.  
"It does not hurt anymore, it's all healed well, only a slight imbalance occurs sometimes - a pure exercise and habit thing!" David smiled.  
"We should have taken care of you! We are the elders! Why does something happen to the little brother?" Fae said with soft sobs. David grabbed his sister's forearm with his right hand and gently squeezed her with the words: "Because it was my way, my destiny! If all this had not happened to me, then I wouldn’t have met ..." David swallowed hard and could not continue.  
When David had regained his composure, he asked: "There's still time for lunch. Can I stretch my legs a little bit in the meantime?"   
Fae said: "Certainly! Rosco and the .... customer are even longer on the way. You know Rosco, well, when he shows his mountains, hours can pass by and they left only a short time before you came! Ah! And I hope it does not bother you that this gentleman will be our guest today?!" David replied with a smile: "Nice, if some things do not change! I'm so looking forward to Rosco and a person who will bring help and support, is of course very welcome!" David gave his sister a gentle kiss on the cheek and left the conservatory. He did not see that Fae behind his back started smiling mischievously ....

David did not want to talk about Dorian, so he was wandering through the streets of Rialto. He knew this town so well, almost nothing has changed, almost! One thing has changed: David! He was visiting his sister Fae and her husband Rosco like so often before in his life, but it was his first visit with just one arm, he wasn't Inquisitor anymore and well, his sister was different too. Maybe she wasn't, but David felt her sadness as she saw him after this long time. David was skinnier and the missing arm gave his entire figure a very asymmetrical touch. Fae knew, her little brother was a tough man, but now he seemed so fragile and vulnerable. She couldn't hide it, her eyes were telling David about her feelings. David wanted to clear his mind and said, he wanna roam around the town, alone. Wasn't an uncommon thing, he did this very often - sometimes to get inspiration to write or to find a little bit of fun.   
So, David was heading for a little park in the middle of Rialto with a well and some beautiful bushes and trees, flowers and simple but nice benches. It was late afternoon, the sun was shining low and with a red-ish light through the trees. David went to a bench, sat down and began to listen to his heart. He tried to concentrate, to focus …..but all of a sudden he heard a voice. Kinda familiar, but he couldn't think about a face immediately, hearing this low but friendly voice. It came from the side, from the right side, his 'intact’ side.   
The voice asked again: “David? Is that you? David, hon’?”   
Another manly voice began to speak to him: “Hey handsome! David! It's Vaskaar and Deacon.” Deacon was waving with both hands.   
Holy Maker - those boys?! After all those years! David jumped up from the bench and turned to where the voices came from. His bad eyes (well, they got a little bit better since weeks, he saw clearer since a month, it was like a wonder, but his eyes were nevertheless not as good as they were before the anchor….) didn't let him see the two men clearly, but yes, these were Vaskaar and Deacon! A billion of feelings and pictures were rolling like thunder in David's mind! His heart began to beat faster, he felt shivers running down his spine.   
They came closer. Both men looked great: Strong, muscled, trained! Young, like not a month has passed since… yeah…. SINCE!!  
“David, we heard so much about you - maybe true, maybe fake…. HAHAHA…. but MAKER…. David…. we never met a boy like you again!” Deacon laughed sassy and cocky as ever.   
David blushed immediately.   
“So…. So much happened, guys…. By Andraste, I feel like I am 100 years old and you guys - strong and handsome as ever!” David said calm but a little bit shy.   
David continued: “I was looking for a bit distraction here in the park. So happy to meet friendly and familiar faces.”   
“You know how we both think about *DISTRACTIONS*, David! It's getting dark, we are all alone here, soft moss and perfect opaque bushes everywhere. And even if you lost your strong hand - you still have your beautiful mouth, your playful tongue and your pretty body and booty, hon’!!” Vaskaar said tempting, with a lascivious undertone.

Everything was ready, it was nicely set. Fae was a really good housewife. The beautifully decorated tablecloth with embroidery was made by Fae herself. David should have a lovely time here, as pleasant as possible, while being in Rialto.  
By the way, where was David anyway? Rialto was not too big and David had never got lost in his whole life! But Rosco and their visitor were not back from the vineyard yet. So, Fae pushed a few forks and plates to different places and waited for her boys.  
Fae went to the window and saw David walking quickly to the house. He seemed slightly heated, red cheeks adorned his striking face. Fae thought her brother was feeling sick and she shouted down the window to see if everything was alright.   
David smiled and said in his deep warm voice: “I am alright, sister, I'm just freshening up."  
After a short while David came into the dining room and hugged his sister intimately with the sentence: "Oh Fae, you do not believe how small the world is?!"  
"Could you relax a bit, David?" Fae asked her brother now. David was about to answer ‘Well, not really ....’ when there was a knocking on the door and a servant said, he had to talk to Lady Mandeville for a moment. Fae apologized to David and followed her servant. David sat down on one of the chairs by the dining table and shook his head. His face suddenly went pale and tears ran down his cheeks. He whispered a soft ‘I'm so sorry, Dorian!’ and hid his face in his hands.

(- David Trevelyan was a man who loved men!  
He often showed his rough shell, but inside he had a too soft and vulnerable core.  
A few intimate moments were enough for him to feel himself again.  
Often he dreamed to find the right person and to be happy until the end of times.  
Nobody stayed longer than a few nice rounds of fun.  
\- David Trevelyan was a lucky guy!  
In the greatest chaos he found his counterpart, his soulmate.  
And then it was time to say goodbye.  
A long-distance relationship was absolutely fine, but David had doubts.  
Magister Pavus was so much stronger and wiser than himself - was not David just a big burden for the Ambassador of Tevinter?!  
\- David Trevelyan was never in a partnership, so flirtations and one-night-stands with different partners were nothing out of the ordinary!  
\- David had made a decision today!  
Vaskaar and Deacon and their immoral offer opened his eyes.  
\- David Trevelyan was weak and an egoist!)

David calmed down, wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. Why didn’t his sister come back? What was happening?! He started to get scared! Rosco or one of the staff - the vineyard had some steep slopes. Maker’s Breath!! David ran out of the dining room, looking for anyone he could ask. A young maiden came out of a room with a handful of towels or sheets in her arms.   
David did not know the girl and asked: “Excuse me, Miss. But where is Lady Mandeville, please?" The young woman was deep in thoughts and was startled when David approached. Somewhat frightened, she answered: "Lord Inquisitor! Forgive me, I have not seen you. Where MyLady is, you're asking?" Some people saw David still as the inquisitor. David nodded.   
“She is with our guest, MyLord! The ambassador had an accident!" She replied a little anxiously, then she made a little curtsy and hurried off.

Dear Maker! Something had actually happened to someone! An ambassador?! Where did he come from? He seems to be a wine lover. And suddenly David felt very strange! He thought about the only ambassador he knew, which is wine connoisseur: Dorian! He was worrying again and he had to clear his mind immediately. He continued trying to find his sister. David hoped, the poor man wasn't hurt too much ... ..

The little castle by the water had many tiny rooms and David did not know where to start searching, but suddenly Rosco came towards him. David walked swiftly to his brother-in-law and hugged him warmly. Rosco returned the greeting.   
"Oh, how nice to see you, Davide," said Lord Mandeville amiably. David loved the accent of his brother-in-law, this typical Antivan sing-sang was just gorgeous! And Rosco called him 'Davide' with an audible e at the end - just lovely!   
Then David gushed like a hot spring: "How is he doing? What happened? Can we do something? By Andraste, I was so afraid that you had an accident! Not that it means I do not care about the integrity of the Ambassador ...... "  
Rosco was wondering, he had never seen David so weird! Sad and silent of course, cheerful and calm yes, but not this way!  
"He is doing very well, facing the circumstances! He even laughed about his own stupidity, as he calls it, not me! And now I'm looking for the old walking stick of my father. But, Davide, how do you even know about it?” Rosco asked.  
"Your new girl told me the ambassador had an accident! Where does he come from and I hope he is still interested?" David wanted to know now. A cheeky smile crossed Rosco's face. But David was too worried to notice.   
Lord Mandeville replied with a grin: "Oh, well, Davide! This gentleman comes from a good house. He has the necessary possibilities. He even found the name for the new wine. He will hopefully stay with us often. Unfortunately, he is already taken, but he would be absolutely your type! Davide, want you go back to the dining room, yes?” David nodded and trotted back.

He reached the dining room and stood at the open window. Right now he realized, how late it already was. The sun was shining like a ruby on the horizon - so beautiful! Suddenly he heard people come in and leave, he turned around and saw Mandeville's staff preparing the food. David looked again, absorbed in thoughts, out of the window! That's why he did not noticed, that something clattering approached him! Suddenly someone covered his eyes with both hands. At first he thought it was Fae, but this weren't women's hands, even though they were warm and gentle. And all of a sudden David knew, to whom these delicate hands belonged to …

His face buried at the wide chest, sobbing like a little child after awakening from a bad dream, trembling as in shock, David now stood here, propped up in the tender embrace of his lover. By Andraste, the Maker and everything that was sacred to him: It was Dorian!

David had turned around, clutching the other man's body tightly with his right arm, sobbing ‘Darling, my darling!’ David was again the little boy who was not ashamed of emotional outbursts. He just wanted to be held and cry out. Even Dorian did not care what all others may think, tears ran down his cheeks and he sobbed deeply. Dorian's ‘Shhhh ... everything will be alright, my sweet Amatus.’ sounded tearful but honest.

David broke away from his lover's chest and looked him for the first time with watery eyes in the face. David was shocked! Dorian had red welts over his bronze-colored skin. Only small not too deep scratches, but clearly visible.   
David began: "Dorian, what has just happened?"   
And Dorian answered: "Oh that ?! You should see the other one ... ..hahaha !! No, seriously, I was lucky, one of the grapevines stopped me from falling even deeper! Looks wilder than it is! Oh, my own fault! I walked around with my head and thoughts in the clouds and have overlooked a root, just at the most beautiful, but also steepest point ... hahahaha!” Dorian's laughter sounded so cheerful and happy that there was no doubt - he was fine, the circumstances accordingly good.   
Rosco started to laugh, standing with his wife on his arm on the opposite side of the room. Fae still sobbed, but also started to giggle. And David smiled at Dorian - it was just that smile that Dorian fell in love with, so many moons ago and he bitterly missed every single day ….

Dorian took David's face in his tender big hands and kissed him. It was neither a fiery nor voluptuous kiss - it was a kiss of deepest affection! Dorian had never kissed David in the presence of his family before. It was a sign!

They were sitting now with wine and tea, fresh bread, the finest fruits, vegetables and cheese, cold cuts and pies - a small summer buffet, served right at the table! Very family, everyone reached everything and it tasted excellent.

"It's a pity that I should not drink alcohol with painkiller medicine, I'm thirsty for that beautiful beverage in red!" Dorian said jokingly.

"We're drinking a glass for you, Dorian!" Rosco replied with a friendly laughter. 

"Who comes up with the idea of cutting fruits into such accurate slices?" wondered Dorian as he took a piece of apple.

"Oh, we could tell you some funny stories ... our family is huge and spread all over the world, as you already know! Apples are the favorite fruit of Trevelyan's. Our dear little cousin Tara and her brothers were real apple fanatics! Okay, Thomas and Tamerlane were happy with almost everything, hahaha! But in fall, Tara and Timothy went really crazy. They had this little orchard and they loved to hide in it. How old was Tara then? Four or five, so charming with her black hair and almost white skin. A beauty already in childhood and now she is a young lady and oh, she loved her brothers so much! And in memory of Timothy and in honor of our sweet Tara, we always cut apples that way.” Fae told. Dorian listened amazed, he loved stories about happy families and a beautiful childhood.

"Romeria for example, even as a young child, she was the most happy with a juicy, breaded piece of meat. She is an high elf, half human, half dark elf - so it is rather unusual that she is such a small meat-grinder, but on the other hand, if you look at David, you would not believe that he could be vegetarian! Hahahaha …” laughed Fae. And everyone at the table chuckled.

"Did I already told you that Maxwell will attend the grape harvest next year, David? He has offered his help, as always, you know him, but it is such a tough job and he always does not want to accept anything for it ... the good boy! We can only show our thankfulness with a buffet like this. Just look Dorian, these little chocolate tartlets are Maxwell's favorite cakes. They are sweet and fluffy like our cousin himself - oh, I am so happy to see him again!” said Lady Mandeville quite dreamily.

David was so quiet during the meal and kept looking in love at Dorian.   
Fae wanted to get her brother out of his mind, bringing him back into the here and now and asked him: “Tell Dorian what happened to the carrots back then, David! And Dorian - you have to taste a piece of this wonderful carrot cake!!" Fae packed a huge piece of the delicious cake on Dorian's plate.   
David laughed briefly and then he said: "Blackie loves carrots as well as our horses does. And our father had made the horses happy and made our cousin cry! By the Maker, our cute Blackie - hahahaha! We always bought a lot stuff when we knew, a visit was imminent. We knew how much our cousin loves carrot cake and DANG, you need a lot of them for the dough! Father did not know that and so he decided to feed the entire load of freshest carrots to his beloved horses! And when Blackie arrived, there was not a single carrot left. As said: Happy horses and a crying little girl - typical our father, the charmer ... .." Dorian began to giggle. And everybody laughed with him. These childhood memories felt so great. It was not always easy, but still, the beautiful and funny things remained in the diary of the heart.

Then, dinner was over, all dishes were removed.  
Dorian limped heavily, walking was difficult, but the noble old walking stick of Rosco's father helped immensely. David ran alongside Dorian and David wanted nothing more than two healthy arms to carry his sweetheart from the dining room into the fireplace room, but ....

The four happy people eventually arrived soon. It was too mild to light the fireplace, but the room itself was beautiful and invited to linger before finally saying good night. Rosco asked for drinks, but then he realized again that Dorian was not supposed to drink anything alcoholic. Fae and Dorian drank water, Rosco finest brandy and David did not want anything at all. They sat down in the cozy seating area. There were three soft chairs and a voluminous three-seater. Dorian and David did not dare to separate the couple, so Dorian sat down in one of the armchairs, David pushed a small, velvety bench under his sprained foot and then took a seat to his left. Fae and her husband sat side by side on the couch and smiled. David had instinctively seized Dorian's left and held hands.

"Why are you smiling all the time, hun’?" David asked his sister.   
Fae replied: "I had to think of something wonderful.” And glanced at Dorian, he nodded with a smile.

"What a wonderful day! Well, every bone in my body hurts, maybe there are even a few more now - HAHAHA - but seriously, it's a dream to be here! Thank you for the hospitality, my dears!” said Dorian charming and charismatic as ever.  
Rosco wondered: "Scusa? Hospitality?! Hm ... sounds too formal! Dorian, you are family, please do not forget this! This visit was long overdue! And I can't wait until ... .. Ouch!” Fae nudged her husband in the side. But David was back in thoughts and dreamland and got neither the wink nor the stroke, he had only eyes for the man whose hand he never wanted to let go again.

So they laughed together, told small anecdotes from Tevinter and Antiva and then everyone started yawning.

In this small pretty castle by the water, the bedrooms lay in the upper area. A staircase led upstairs. Impossible to climb for Dorian! His ankle was nearly three times thicker than normal, swollen and it was hurtful to walk. So, the sofa in the office on the first floor was prepared for him. The old furniture was long and wide enough for an adult person. It was meant to be for little naps and therefore not a bad night spot for Dorian.   
However, everything was planned differently! Dorian and David should get the guest room with the beautiful antique double bed. Fae and Rosco knew that the two lovebirds would certainly share a bed, and nobody objected. But now, David was up there alone, in this beautiful room with that gorgeous balcony which presented a brilliant view over the water and Dorian had to stay downstairs in the lovely and lovingly decorated office.

They said good night, hugged each other warmly and went to their rooms. David brought Dorian slowly to his room. And again, David wished nothing more than having two healthy arms!

"Finally alone, Amatus!" Dorian breathed when David closed the office door behind him.   
"Let me take a look! You've got skinnier, but it looks great!” Dorian mumbled. David came closer. He looked at Dorian more closely. His hair was almost as long as his own. It shone like silk! Dorian's eyes still had the same fire. The whole stature and performance of the ambassador from Tevinter was imposing and breathtaking as ever: well-trained, not a gram of fat, upright posture, classy and charismatic - a dream of a man!

David suddenly came dangerously close, grabbed Dorian's neck with his right hand and then David kissed his lover like he had never kissed him before! Hot and passionate, desperate and helpless! Like starving and drunk on the tongue of the other man, David plundered his adored man's mouth. And Dorian was by no means more restrained! He dropped the stick, grabbed David with both hands - sometimes on the buttocks, sometimes on the hair, he gripped David's hips - Dorian's hands were just everywhere, as well as his tongue. Both began to breathe heavily, sighing and groaning deeply, the first words addressed to the Maker and beginning swearing in Tevene. They did not pay attention to the volume of their sounds, there was only Dorian and David at that moment!

"By the Maker and everything that is sacred to me, I missed you so much! Kaffas, your gaze, your smell, your taste, your body - Vishante Kaffas, I want you, I am longing for you, I ... ... oh ... oh ... I love you so much, David!” Dorian gasped breathlessly. David pressed his entire weight against the other man's body and they both felt their growing excitement. Dorian's hands slipped under David's shirt, caressing and scratching the soft skin on his back. David groaned in pleasure and rubbed himself against his lover.

"Fasta Vass! Ouch! Kaffas!” Dorian shouted suddenly, stumbling slightly backwards.

"Oh no, Dori! What's going on?” David wailed with a fearful look.

"Leg cramps! Thigh cramps! Everything has cramped! Shit! Shit! Shit!” Dorian replied in a hushed voice, hobbling to and fro. Then he grabbed into his jacket pocket and took a small vial of pain medication and immediately drank it empty.   
David's ‘are you okay?’ sounded worried and desperate because he could not help at all.

"I am alright, my sweet Amatus, just need some rest, I'm just sorry, I wanted to take you here and now ... hahaha!" joked Dorian with his gorgeous smile.   
David grinned and said: "I understand, darling, let's just take off your clothes, wash you and bring you to bed, yes?!"

Said and done. David helped his lover out of his clothes and was shocked again! Dorian's beautiful body was covered with abrasions, bruises and scratches! He looked almost worse than after the worst fights.

And David suddenly realized: He could have lost Dorian today, here on the vineyards! An icy shiver of terror broke over David. But he did not want to show it.   
So, soon Dorian stood before him in all his glory. David washed his lover tender and gentle with a soft sponge and dried him with a large towel. There was nothing odd about this action, nothing sexual or erotic - David knew that he would stay with this man until the very end, care for him and help him, whatever happens!

"And now the pajamas and off to bed." David whispered sweetly. Dorian was tired and too weak to resist or say anything against this order. Then Dorian lay on the comfy settee and David covered him and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Dorian, we have to talk, but not now, let's talk tomorrow." David said tenderly.   
Dorian answered with a low, sleepy voice: "Alright, darling, we really have to. But do you know what, Amatus?" David shook his head.   
"I love you!" Dorian whispered with tiny, tired eyes.   
"I love you too!" David leaned forward and gently kissed his lover on the forehead.   
Dorian had fallen asleep.

(David had made a decision today, the confrontation with his past had opened his eyes! A hot number, with Deacon and Vaskaar - unnoticed and without obligations - that was old David, but David had become a different person! He never wanted to be sensual again, except with the man his heart belonged to, his selfishness did not allow himself to be free, but tomorrow he would make Dorian the offer to end her partnership. Dorian was a man who was needed,who was necessary for his Homeland, a man who deserves closeness and affection! And David could not ask for Dorian to give up everything and stay alone forever!)

“I am so sorry David, it was just a question of time. And I am not proud about it, on the contrary. It was a decision, horrible to make. I really like you and I will always adore you for what you have done for me, for us all! You gave me the strength to be me. And please, don’t think it has something to do with yourself. It is the time that changed us all. I still think, you are the strongest man alive - your willpower and inner strength is unbelievable!   
But…  
There is someone in my life, I know for such a long time. I didn’t know, he was in love with me all those years. He was a dear friend of younger days, you know.  
(*Sigh*)  
It’s so hard to see you that way looking at me now. It was never my intention, I swear dear David.” Dorian said calm and with tears in his eyes.  
David couldn’t say a word. He just stared at the love of his life. David heard the words but he felt so numb, so unreal was the situation.  
But Dorian was right!  
The last time they were together, was in that hallway.   
Before he lost his arm….before he lost everything.   
David whispered “I love you I love you” and Dorian's shivering and trembling aroused body told him, he felt the same.  
But then, Dorian had to leave.   
They kissed goodbye like friends.  
After a while when David visited Dorian in Tevinter, they haven’t got time for being intimate.   
Was there no time or no need anymore?  
David wanted to scream, wanted to cry, he wanted to die!

And David really began to scream. To cry all the pain out of his heart.  
All of a sudden he opened my eyes and didn’t know where he was.   
His first thought was always Dorian. David's hand was immediately searching for him on his right side. The soft and cool surface of the bedsheet told him - Dorian wasn’t there! Of course not….  
It was dark inside this room and then David realized where he was: At Mandeville castle in Rialto. It was in the middle of the night and he was waking up from a bad dream!   
It was simply impossible to find sleep without Dorian.   
With his sweet scent of Lavender and Mint.   
His shivering body next to David's, because Dorian always needed time to get warm in bed.   
His silent sounds of breathing - David never heard anything more calming in his whole life.   
And this man was lying downstairs and why the heck David wasn’t with him?!   
Dorian said ‘we need to talk’, he was so damn right!  
The nightmare David had a few minutes ago could become reality, because Dorian was always a man of honor! He would tell David from eye to eye, that it is over.   
And didn’t David himself made a decision today, when he met my old sexy fuck-buddies in the park….  
So many coincidences or was it predestination?!  
(David - you piece of crap - what do you want?? You wanna give him free, but you would rather die than living without him!!)  
David closed his eyes and was drifting away...

He was awaking for the third or fourth time. David just could not rest.   
This bed was so nice and cuddly and pleasant. And infinitely big. And empty!   
Enough!  
He stood up. He put on his pajamas and left the room, making his way silently. All of a sudden David heard a squeak and a low whine. He was worried and followed the sounds. But then he suddenly realized where he was going. He was heading to the private rooms of Rosco and Fae. And then he heard the moan of two people and he turned around quickly and ran to the stairs. He hurried down the steps and arrived downstairs, leaning against the wall.   
David blushed! He realized that this was his sister's house. It was in the middle of the night and - apparently, Lord and Lady Mandeville had just a few intimate moments.

David had never thought about his siblings having a sexual life either. Fae had several miscarriages and was in her early 40s now. Did the pair still plan to become parents? Or were they just a couple in love? David was embarrassed to think about it, but at the same time he was happy - Fae and Rosco really loved each other - in the truest sense of the word! This was so romantic and David grinned mischievously. And then he felt that comforting feeling in the pit of his stomach. Because David was even in love from head to toe! Down here lay the man of his wildest dreams and his life.   
He had to go to him!

Silently, David sneaked to the Ambassador's room. He opened the unlocked door with extreme care and entered. He had practiced long enough how to sneak unnoticed, almost invisibly.   
And then, David stood in front of Dorian. His lover lay here, breathing calmly. Dorian's features were gentle and peaceful.   
No!   
David could not wake him up. So, David took off his shirt, put it together and used it as a pillow. He lay down in front of the settee on the beautiful old stone floor.   
Close to Dorian, with the fine soft sounds the Magister gave as he slept, David found the peace he needed to fall asleep immediately.

"Dear Maker! What is that?" Dorian screamed suddenly. And under him, something or rather someone groaned loudly.   
"By Andraste and the seven little kids, David! What are you doing down there?” Dorian asked, pulling his legs back onto the couch.   
David started to giggle. Despite the fact that Dorian stepped on David’s most delicate spot and it did hurt a little bit, the situation was too funny.   
"I could not sleep, darling." David replied with further giggles.   
“And that is why you throw yourself at my feet, Amatus? Excuse me, but did I hurt you a lot?” Dorian inquired.   
David's ‘he's fine!’, accompanied by a wink sounded reassuring. And Dorian also started to giggle.

Suddenly the door jumped open and a small child was dancing happily into the room. "Oh, whoops!" Dorian said, startled.  
"Why are you lying on the floor, uncle? And why did you scream and then laugh? Do you play a game? May I join ya? Please, please!" the little girl begged. She had bright green eyes, light brown hair and slightly pointed ears. It was not a human nor an elf, and David felt kinda familiar with her face. The little girl sat very close to David and gently stroked his arm stump.  
"Did that hurt a lot, uncle? Where did you have to give up your arm? Was it a pledge? Will you be able to get him back again sometime?" the little girl continued cheerfully, stroking gently over David's arm again. Dorian was watching speechless and David grinned at the little child in a friendly way.  
Then he answered: “Yes, it was hurting a bit, but as you can see, everything is fine again. And yes, you are right, it was some kind of pledge, but I will get a better arm soon - totally strong and cool and with super powers!”  
"WOW! That sounds really great. Will you show me that then? And can you protect my mommy with that arm, daddy can not protect us anymore, you know, uncle?!" the child said a bit sadly. She snuggled against David's chest and a few tears flowed down her face. David stroked her head delicately, rocking her gently against his chest and humming softly to the little lady.  
And Dorian watched the whole thing from his sofa. The man on the ground who had protected the world from Corypheus and faced the Dreadwolf, the man who was losing almost everything, was rocking now a small strange child to calm her down. Dorian knew about his lover's wishes for children, but he could not imagine David Trevelyan as a father - until now! He suddenly realized that David was really not a fighter, not a power hunter, not a superman - his Amatus just wanted to be happy and let other people be happy with him. That's why David traveled to Tevinter and knelt down in front of Dorian and asked for his hand! He wanted to start a family with the man he loved with all his heart.

There was a tentative knock on the door.   
Dorian said 'Come in,' and the little girl's mother came anxiously into the room. David recognized the young woman, it was the Mandeville's new employee.   
“By Andraste! Forgive me and my little Rinoa. Lord Inquisitor and Lord Pavus, please have leniency - we have not been in the service of the Lord for a long time! My little one is not very familiar with the building yet and to be honest, over curious! Come to Mommy, Snaily!" said the young woman with a fearful expression.   
Dorian smiled softly and spoke in his velvety voice: "My dear, you need not fear anything, your little princess here is a very great girl! She only played bodyguard and wanted to protect my husband because he had screamed. A true and noble Heroine! By the way, Rinoa is a truly magical name!"  
"My name is my dad and my mom names together! Rinn plus Noa is Rinoa - right mommy?” the little girl said proudly and ran to her mother at the door.   
David was only vaguely aware of everything. Did Dorian just said 'to protect my husband'?   
Maker's Breath!  
And Rinn and Rinoa left the room with thanks, a happy beaming on their faces and with a little bow.

David stared silently into nothingness.   
Dorian noticed the absent look of his lover and said: "A chest full of gold for your thoughts, Amatus!"   
David did not respond. Then Dorian dipped David's head gently and run his fingers over his wild mane.   
David winced and then smiled at his lover: "We have to talk, darling!"  
“We have to, without a doubt!! But at first I'm hungry!" Dorian agreed.  
David helped Dorian with the morning wash and dressing and again it was a gesture of affection, without any personalities.  
(Well, David remembered when sometimes, in the morning after getting up, a harmless washing side by side, degenerated into unrestrained morning sex, hot and wild and without thinking too much, and even now David did not covet anyone else like this man, who sat in a chair strapped and ironed…. but something was different ....)  
And Dorian watched David’s morning routine. Lord Pavus had a big grin on his face and out of the corner of his eye David noticed, Dorian stroking his mustache with relish. He usually did that when he was 'ready for something special'. A pleasant shiver ran down David skin, his heart quaked in love for this man, but he did not turn to Dorian, he did his washing and put his pajamas back on to go back to his room.

"David, you know that you are the most beautiful man in the world? I did not deserve you, Lord Trevelyan!" flattered Dorian. David went to him and knelt down in front of his lover.  
“Whatever happens, I will always love you,” whispered David, "but now we should get up, Fae and Rosco may already be waiting."  
Dorian took David's face in both hands, first gently kissed his eyes, then both cheeks, followed by the tip of his nose and finally his mouth. It was more a touch, tender and lovingly, gentle and affectionate.  
David got up and left the room, saying he would be back soon to lead Dorian to the dining room.  
A short time later, David and Dorian stood arm in arm in front of the room. David knocked, Rosco said 'Come in' and Dorian limped and entered the room on the fine cane, followed by David. Lord and Lady Mandeville were already sitting at the delicious prepared breakfast table.

They welcomed and hugged each other warmly. David’s heart melted and Dorian was visibly touched - so much love and affection was in the air.  
Happy loud laughter's and delicious dishes. It was, as if they had known each other for ages and such kind of breakfast would be completely the norm.  
The plates emptied and the bellies filled up.  
Then, David became serious: "My dears, it was apparently a trick that led me here, but there is indeed much to talk about, I have to speak to Dorian alone and then to both of you…."   
Dorian interrupted him: "Excuse me my darling, but I am the guest here and my request can not and will not wait, and I need witnesses!" Dorian grinned and Fae and Rosco giggled. David did not understand a word and stared blankly into the happy faces of his family.

Dorian tapped his water glass with his egg spoon and stood up.   
He began to speak: "Well, you pretty ones! As you know, I am very very much in love! And lady luck wanted that this person is with us today. Alright - fun aside, seriously. David was visiting me recently. Tevinter is still a robber's den, dangerous and unpredictable. And it will still take some time before my beloved homeland is free and pacified. Nevertheless, I did not answer David's question. And if your proposal is still active, Amatus, my answer is - YES, I DO! I want to become your husband and be by your side until the end of times!”

Silence and all eyes fixed on David.

David could not say a single word, he stood up with tears in his eyes, clutched Dorian and then they kissed. Fae and Rosco applauded and laughed and cried with the happy couple.

Today was a sunny day, so they walked in the garden, Dorian was able to walk a bit better. They drank tea and ate fruits, talked about family celebrations and planned for the future. David was quieter than ever, but he always smiled, so nobody noticed anything. In the evening they played cards, it was gorgeous and funny.

Since it was very warm that day, they decided to go to bed early.

Well, it was bedtime again. David thought about the huge cozy bed upstairs and shivered. Again a night alone?! Dorian and he were now officially engaged and....  
David was so deep in thoughts, all of a sudden Dorian pushed him softly on his back and said: "Hey fiance! Don't you wanna bring me to my room? What kind of gentleman is this, taking the hand of a young beautiful maiden and not wanna bring her to bed?! In this parable, the maiden is me! So, where is the gentleman?" And Dorian smiled and giggled. He didn't drink alcohol today, but a lot of medicine. And he didn't seemed to be tired. Not at all!   
Dorian grabbed David's hand and kissed gently his knuckles - he was so cute and always so funny and romantic and of course sassy and sexy!   
His Amatus nodded and brought him to his little fine chamber. 

When they arrived, David grabbed his lovers neck with his hand and kissed him. Kinda wild, he couldn't resist. Smelling his scent the whole day through and not being close to him was almost driving him crazy. And Dorian was holding his hips and kissed David back.   
Open, strong, deep, breathless. It was like heaven!

Then the same procedure like yesterday. Taking off Dorian's clothes and washing him tenderly. Yesterday David didn't wash Dorian’s face and privates, because those parts he could clean by himself.   
But today, Dorian just washed his face alone and then he went to David: "Amatus? Could you please help me?"   
"Of course of course - anything you want, love!" was his answer.   
Lord Pavus whispered: "Help me 'down under'. Would you? Please, David."  
He turned from Amatus to David - in the past, it was their code for wanting more.   
David blushed.  
Dorian noticed that and whispered with his velvety voice: "Don't be afraid. I just want sex. Nothing dirty! I am a nobleman. But, could you touch me, please? Maker, David!"   
And David blushed even more. 

Like a burning unreal memory, Lord Trevelyan remembered their last time. It was in the hallway of the winter palace. Before everything went worse. Before they met the dread wolf. Before he lost his arm. Before Dorian left for good.   
Okay, they had sex via sending crystal and it was kinda fancy for the first time. But David was never a huge fan of masturbation (except Dorian was watching him and did it too), but it simply wasn't the same.   
Right now, he wanted him. Dorian wanted to give David his hand AND his body.   
His perfect body, even with all the bruises, his skin showed at the moment.   
His so well formed and delicious body.   
His gorgeous scent and tasty skin.   
Goodness, something was awaking in David's pants. A high pitched sigh escaped his lips.   
Dorian giggled again: "Take off your clothes, David! I wanna see you!"  
And he obeyed. 

They were standing there - naked and with half hard members. David wanted his Dori so badly.   
But....was he still able to satisfy him. David trained his right arm a lot, so he hoped to compensate his missing arm. 

Dorian felt his struggles and said softly: “Love me, David. Love me like the very first time. It doesn't have to be perfect or a breath-taking artistic wonder! Just let me fill my lungs with your breath. Let me fill my ears with your moans. Just fill me up, Amatus! David, please!”

And Dorian laid down on the old but snuggly settee.   
David was laying above him. They kissed deep but soft and tender. Dorian's big strong hands caressed gently his lovers back. They moved up and down. It felt like velvet on David's skin. Dorian's whimpering and his slightly shaking body, filled David's eyes with tears. He never saw anything more beautiful than the man under his shaking body. There was that light in his half closed eyes, the light David missed for so long. 

Slowly they were moving together. David was holding himself with just his right arm but he felt strong and it worked fine.   
Their now fully hardened swords, trapped between their bodies,gave them both such an adorable feeling! 

Dorian whispered: “Moan for me, David!” 

David obeyed again. His deep groan beneath the Ambassador's ear let twitch his member deliciously. Dorian was spreading his legs around David's waists and his hips answered with moving in circles. 

“Take me, David!” Dorian commanded.

“But we need some oil or something…” he answered breathless.

And Dorian grabbed under the old settee and showed him lover triumphantly a little vessel.   
David knew this vial well, it was the essence he gifted him once to his birthday. They just used it on very special days.  
"I wanna feel you! Maker! How much I need you! What I am saying - fasta vass, I want you! I love you, David...please!" Dorian tenderly whispered.

Dorian was holding the little bottle and put some tiny drops on David’s hand. He covered the Mages entrance with it and also his almost purple boy.   
The night air was filled with the aroma of Cocoa and Vanilla and Dorian's sweat.   
David nearly lost his mind!  
He tried to find the right position and angle, then, with one soft thrust forward, he pushed all his length inside. Dorian shivered and screamed silently, but his face still showed pleasure and just the pain of ecstasy.  
It felt so good! ‘Maker forgive me!’ David thought.  
Dorian yelled only two words ‘More and David’ and his lover obeyed once more.  
Before David's mind he saw eyes. Dorian's eyes. There was only Dorian in his head. And he began to make slow but strong thrusts. 

After a little while, David heard Dorian’s 'Kaffas! Kaffas Kaffas Kaffas….’ and he felt Dorian reaching his first peak while he was holding David's shoulders. The tight muscles of his hole and the contractions were giving the man above him the most adorable feelings. Sweat was running down David's back. He watched every reaction in Dorian's red face. But his eyes still begged for more. And his boy was still hard. So David started to move faster in and out. 

Dorian began to scratch David's back with his nails! It was such an amazingly moment and his lover sighed loudly. David felt like a God!

All of a sudden, Dorian's breathing turned into a grunting and he moved his hips in harmony with David's thrusts and after a few seconds, Dorian reached another climax! He was still highly aroused and so they continued.   
Every thrust against his prostate was giving David more energy. Dorian's face was covered in sweat, shiny and the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Their moans and groans echoed from the walls. Then, Dorian opened his eyes wide.  
“Fill me up, David! Si vis amari, ama! I love you ...love you ….love you..! Cum for me! Cum with me!” Dorian was breathing into his adored face. 

And after some sweet and blissful moments David was close enough to reach his goal too.  
First, he whispered shyly: “Dori! Dori I am.... cumming! I am cumming! Dori! Oh Dori! Holy Maker! DORIAAAN!”  
The last word David yelled into the night. 

And they came together and it was like creating the world anew!

So finally, David and Dorian spent some moments full of passion together. It was a long time since they made love to each other.

Exhausted, both lay in each other's arms, wrapped tightly on the old cozy sofa.   
David closed his eyes and breathed softly. Dorian watched him and listened to David's breathing.

“David, may I ask you something?" whispered Dorian.

Without opening his eyes, David answered: "Everything, my darling!"

"You didn’t told us what you wanted to say all the time and you wanted to talk to me first. Voila - we are alone now and I am all ears, honey!" Dorian mumbled.

David suddenly opened his eyes, but they were somehow empty. And his heart began to beat like crazy. Dorian noticed this immediately and ran a hand over David's head.

“Shhh ... It's alright, Amatus. Whatever it is, it will not change anything between us.” Lord Pavus said with the most velvety voice the world had ever heard.

And David said: "But what if...?"

"What if what? David, you can tell me everything except that you will leave me for good, hahahaha ...." Dorian chuckled.

But David did not answer.

"Hahahaha, come on, Amatus, it is not THAT ..." Dorian continued.

Still silence.

“Even if .... I mean, even if there is someone else, nothing will .... Vishante Kaffas, David, talk to me, you will not break me, will you?" Dorian panicked.

And David climbed over Dorian and knelt down in front of the old sofa.

"Dorian, please listen to me now! You are one of the most benevolent people I have ever met, your heart beats for justice and hope, you have tried so much to get to a destination, you saved Thedas risking your own life! You will bring freedom and the future to Tevinter, you will always be the love of my life, but you need your liberty, your space to grow, to act! You need someone at your side!" David spoke quietly, his voice firm and low.

“You are right, Amatus! And I have made my choice! You are the man by my side! Not yet officially, but soon! Oh, come on, do not talk like it is over and out!" Dorian said seriously.

But David was again silent and lowered his eyes.

"You give up, you just want to go away? Now, after we are almost done with all the shit and finally made it, you are running away from me?! I'm here to prove that I believe in love, that I believe in us! Are you really sure, Ama ... I mean, David?" the Ambassador asked in a slightly trembling voice.

"If I can not release myself, I still can release you! Soon I will go to a training camp with a mercenary squad and train new recruits for special projects, because once we find Solas, we will need experienced warriors." was David's answer.

"Please go'!" said Dorian.

David looked into Dorian's eyes and saw tears.

“Dorian ..." David began.

“I said you should go. Get lost!" Dorian repeated sternly.

David got up without a word, put on his pants, grabbed his other things and left the room.

Dorian sat on the settee and cried like a little boy. It shook him thoroughly and he just could not calm down. He had washed himself and put on pajamas, but after he lay down, the tears came back again.

All of a sudden, there was a tentative knocking. Dorian’s body was still hurting and he felt every single bone, but he jumped up and limped to the door as fast as he could. His heart pounded and he tore the door open with the words ‘thanks to the Maker, Amatus, you are back!’. But no one was at the door, no one in sight in the semi-darkness of the hallway. Dorian's disappointed sigh was heartbreaking.   
Suddenly someone pulled him by his shirt and a fine voice asked: "I can not sleep, uncle. Please tell me something."

The ambassador jumped backwards, he was so startled.   
It was little Rinoa.

“Please uncle, please, please, I also knocked very well." the little girl moaned.

"Come in, Rinoa." Dorian replied, trying to smile, but his eyes, swollen from crying, revealed his sadness.

“Sit down on the bed, would you like a glass of water?" Lord Pavus inquired.

"Uncle, did you cry, did you have a bad dream, do you want to tell, daddy always told his bad dreams to mommy and then he felt better, he said he would be nothing without mommy and me! I miss my dad and mommy is every day sad like crazy. "   
Tears rolled down the young friendly face of the little half-elf.

Dorian squatted in front of the little creature and stroked her head and said: "Please do not cry, sweetheart, you are such a big girl."

Rinoa wiped her nose on her sleeve and answered with a counter question: "You are already much bigger than me, why are you crying, huh?"

And Dorian swallowed hard and tears filled his eyes: "You're right, sweetheart, size does not protect you from grief."

Rinoa put her little hand on the arm of the man in front of her and squeezed it lightly.

“Everything will be alright, uncle, you have your funny man, he has just one arm, but he will protect you and he definitely loves you very much, he is really nice and has almost a soft skin like my mommy! He will blow away bad dreams and comfort you, that's what adults do, says my mommy. " smiled the little child.

Dorian's chin started shaking, he did not want to cry in front of Rinoa, but then he was about to cry out everything. So he started to let his feelings run free and the tears flowed down his face. Little Rinoa gently stroked Dorian's lowered head. She was so quiet and gentle and this calmed down Dorian, relatively quickly.   
Dorian looked up and sniffed briefly, then smiled a little.

“See uncle! Everybody has to cry sometimes, but there is always someone here to comfort you, as my daddy used to say, and you have that someone - as soon as you have children, they can also help you blow.” said the child, blowing full force into Dorian's tear-stained face.

He giggled and thought, blowing actually helps with grief and tears.

Dorian brought, despite his hurting leg, the little half-elf to her room.   
Rinoa's mother was dissolved, she was ashamed that the ambassador of Tevinter was once again 'haunted' by her little one. But Dorian was warm and charming and declared his joy over Rinoa's visits. He wished a good night and left mother and daughter.

Dorian wondered where to go now.   
The hallways were softly lit by small oil lamps on the walls. So he could see where he hobbled. It was a foreign mansion, but Dorian had been aware of where one or the other room was.   
But his only destination was going upstairs.   
No matter how hard it was to climb the stairs to the sleeping quarters, he had to go to David!   
It could not end like that!   
David was not the only one who could not release himself.   
There was no tomorrow without his Amatus! And David had to know that - tonight!

David was sleeping. The wine bottle tightly entwined, he crouched in a corner. An asymmetrical heap of misery.

So many things went through his mind.   
So many questions without answers.   
His heart was heavy like lead.

David had won and lost everything today in just a moment.   
He could not forgive himself for hurting Dorian so badly.   
His lover had given him the greatest gift of all, standing by his side, being proud of their love and giving him his word!   
And David ruined it.   
David suddenly realized that his father was right!   
He was a vagabond, a good-for-nothing, a fag for fun without any obligations.   
He'd always dismissed anyone he'd ever thought of.   
Marek, Barren, Kai, Shok, Cleandre and now also Dorian.


End file.
